Impact Alternative Ending
by Spike-Big-Bad
Summary: After watching Impact again, I was inspired to write this. What if Jack had really died when he blew up the meteorite? This story details what happens next.


Power Rangers SPD

Impact – Alternative Ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Apart from DVDs and… that's it. All Characters and trademarks depicted within this story belong to Disney.

A/N: I watched Impact again and it inspired me to do this story. I may do a series of stories set after this. One will see, for now enjoy.

-----------------------------

The room in which slept the Green and Blue SPD officers was deathly silent. Schuler 'Sky' Tate lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His head was racing, trying to keep track of what had happened in the last few hours. He replayed the scenes in his mind's eye and tried to keep back the emotion he felt overwhelm him.

Sky was sat in his seat when the Meteorite blew up. He was gone. Sky knew this; he breathed a gut-wrenching sigh and watched the flames disappear in the vacuum of space.

'It's gone,' he announced to himself. 'Jack why did you have to be so stubborn?' He breathed heavily for a few moments, not able to believe what had happened. 'We didn't always see eye to eye,' he let a few more heavy breaths. 'I respected you,' he bit back the tears. 'I respected you,' he pulled out his morpher, his face a picture of determination. 'SPD Emergency, I'm going back. Full Power!'

The Blue SWAT Flyer sped back towards Earth, where he was desperately needed.

Sky heard a knock at the door. Looking up he saw his roommate and college Bridge Carson. Bridge was usually full of boundless energy and was always the one to lift the team's spirits, even though he could be a bit annoying.

Bridge stood at the entrance with a plate of toast. 'Would you like some toast, Sky?' he offered. Sky shook his head, no. 'It's buttery,' he added with a wiggle of his fingers. Sky looked up at him again with a small smile on his lips.

'No thanks buddy,' Sky replied.

Bridge sighed then walked over to his bunk. 'Sky you have to eat something, I won't watch you fade away into nothing, even though you couldn't if you wanted to but if you could, I would be there to make sure that won't even though you actually can't-'

'Bridge,' Sky interrupted. 'I'm not hungry, I'll eat when I want to eat,' he went back to his memory and remembered something else. 'How's Z holding up?'

'She's okay,' Bridge answered. 'Although she probably isn't okay, since-' he stopped when he received a stern look from Sky. 'She is doing as well as you would expect.'

Sky was about to close his eyes when he heard a voice over the radio system.

'B-Squad to the Command Centre, B-Squad to the Command Centre.'

'We'd better go,' Sky said getting off his bed and zipping up his jacket. Bridge looked mournfully at his toast then groaned like a petulant child.

'Oh okay,' he gave in when Sky gave him another stern look.

Sky walked into the Command Centre and saw the two female members standing there. Sydney Drew and Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado. Since Sky had returned to base, he did not have the stomach to face Z.

'Z,' Sky said looking the brown-haired woman in the eyes. 'If you want to slap me, go ahead, I know it isn't easy to lose some close to you-'

'Sky, stop it,' Z placed her hand on Sky's shoulder. 'I don't blame you for following Jack's orders in fact it's probably what he would do.'

'Cadets,' called the booming voice Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger. The four cadets stood to attention Omega Ranger raced in and took his place next to Sky. 'Today we have lost a valuable member of Space Patrol Delta. Jack Landors was one of the finest rangers I have ever had the honour of knowing,' he directed this statement at Z, knowing it would have a positive effect on the yellow ranger. 'I know this is an emotional time for you all, but I must remind you we are at war and emotion must be set aside.

'Cadet Tate step forward,' Doggie announced. Sky stepped forward and dreaded what was to come. 'As blue ranger and leader I am offering you the position of red ranger, do you accept this position?'

Sky took a deep breath then looked at his Commander. 'No sir, I decline the offer,' he said the surprise of everyone in the Command Centre. 'Jack was red ranger, and even though I have strived to be exactly that, I do not feel right taking the place of a dead man.'

'Permission to speak, sir!' Z called out. Doggie nodded his head, allowing her to have her say. 'Sky, Jack would want you to have his place on the team,' she said walking over to Sky. 'You owe it to him to become red ranger,' she grabbed the morpher that Kat had prepared and thrust into Sky's grasp. 'If you dare 'decline' again, I will kick your butt from here to Onyx, got it?'

'Yes ma'am,' Sky said with a small grin on his face. Doggie stepped up to Sky, reached down and took out his morpher.

'For every red ranger, there must be a blue ranger,' he turned to Bridge. 'Will you step up and become the blue ranger Bridge?'

Bridge looked down at Sky's old morpher then up at Doggie, then the morpher, then Doggie, then the morpher, then Doggie. 'Um… Yes Sir,' he saluted taking his old morpher out and replacing it with the new one.

Doggie stood in front of the team that he heralded as the best team ever. 'Today we have suffered a loss, but we will not let that dishearten us. Death is a consequence of the job, and Jack knew that. I have no doubts in my mind that Grumm will pay for all the crimes he has inflicted, as will Broodwing. For now, you are dismissed.'

The B-Squad began to leave when the alarms flared up, signalling a new emergency. 'Rangers, suit up!' Doggie yelled.

Sky looked down at his new morpher then at his team. 'Ready?' he asked.

'Ready,' the answered. Sky stood in front of them.

'SPD EMERGENCY!' they yelled.

The End

-----------------------------

So what did you all think? Please R&R.

- 1 -


End file.
